the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PEDDIETILTHEWORLDENDS/HOA S4 FANFICTION EP30
ELLO!!! I'm now officially in England! YAYYYYY!!!! OK, let's move on to what really matters... Only 10 episodes left! AAAHHHHH!!!! HOUSE OF AUDITIONS *SCHOOL* MR SWEET - Let us start the auditions! First, ladies auditioning for the role of Rosie! So, who's auditioning first? STEPHANIE - I am. After me, I don't think you'll need anymore auditions. MR SWEET - Start the audition. STEPHANIE - But I need Kieran. Eddie, you could play Kieran, couldn't you? EDDIE - Absolutely not! MR SWEET - It's just an audition, Edison. And, action! EDDIE - *as Kieran* Rosie, listen to me. STEPHANIE - *as Rosie* What if someone sees us? EDDIE - No, we're alone. STEPHANIE - I..I love you Kieran... EDDIE - I... Scene! STEPHANIE - Why'd you stop the scene? EDDIE - I thought it was enough. MR SWEET - OK, good, now Jerome and Joy! *ANUBIS HOUSE* MRS BINS <'SHOCKED, RIGHT?>' - So, what next? VICTOR - As I've heard, those brats have found the clue to the stone. We can not let them take it. MRS BINS - But we need 3 more souls! And 2 of them must be Chosen One and Chosen Two! VICTOR - I might know one person. MRS BINS - Amber Millington. NINA - *listening* I have to warn the others... *SCHOOL* MR SWEET - Joy, Jerome, good. Next, Austin and... Patricia! EDDIE - Austin and who? AUSTIN - *as Kieran* Rosie, listen to me. PATRICIA - *as Rosie* What if someone sees us? AUSTIN - No, we're alone. PATRICIA - I...I love you, Kieran. AUSTIN - I love you too. *leans in* EDDIE - *coughs REALLY loudly* AUSTIN - Eddie! MR SWEET - That's OK. I don't have to see anything more. I've made my desition - two leads are Eddie and Stephanie! STEPHANIE - Wow, it's amazing!!! EDDIE - *sarcastingly*Yay.. MR SWEET - Oh, and I must warn you. STEPHANIE - aBOUT? MR SWEET - In the play, the two leads will have to kiss. <'I know, shocking, right?' STEPHANIE -Oh, that is great news, right Ed? EDDIE - Umm... *PATRICIA'S ROOM* PATRICIA - That's absolutelly not fair! Thet can't just KISS?! Can they..? JOY - Don't worry. At least they'll have to kiss Just at the opening night. PATRICIA - Joy? JOY - Yeah? PATRICIA - Not helping. JOY - Sorry. PATRICIA - ...No, I'm sorry,I've got very mean on you lately. I've been acting selfish. JOY - That's OK. *They hug* *SIBUNA* AMBER - So he really said that? NINA - Yep. AMBER - That mean meat-ball... EDDIE - What... Anyway, now we need to protect Amber. PATRICIA - Yeah.. But how do they know we found the clue? NINA - You know, that did not come up. EDDIE - Maybe he has a spy somewhere? PATRICIA - Oh, sure Eddie. Maybe he has an FBI somewhere around the building? AMBER - Fail. Epic fail. NINA - OK,we need a plan. And fast. *VICTOR'S OFFICE* Author's note : This is gonna be bad news for Willow and Walfie fans. Don't judge. It's hard. VICTOR - So, what have you found out? ? - Nothing. Yet. But I'm watching them. VICTOR - Good. You can go now, mrs Jenks. WILLOW - Yes, sir. HOW WAS IT?? SIBUNA AND HOPE FOR HOA REAL SEASON 4!!!! Category:Blog posts